This IS the END
by Hiddenray
Summary: After a worldwide epidemic kills almost every human being in the world, Natsu is left wandering the lands, searching for another living person. He is unsuccessful, until he stumbles in the forest and finds someone.(Read the story if you are tired of the generic Naruto stumbling into the Fairy Tail world) Discontinued, up for adoption.
**This IS the END**

 _ **AN: Inspired by that one-shot I wrote in my other story (Hinata's guide on how to be a fanfiction writer)**_

 _ **Also, I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto (Or maybe that's what I want you to belive.)**_

 **Story start:**

Natsu sighed as he left the borders of yet another empty city, he was almost out of a forest that surrounded the city when he remembered something, "I forgot to write my message!"

He had been writing messages on buildings and city gates, all over Fiore.

"How the hell am I gonna get anyone to find me if I don't tell them that I live in Magnolia!?" Natsu ruffled his hair in frustration.

He then started running back into the forest, it was starting to get dark so he decided to go faster to save time. As he was running, he saw a sudden glow in the distance, because of that, he tripped on a large root and before he could catch himself, he hit his head on a tree and knocked himself out.

 **0ooo A few hours later ooo0**

Natsu slowly opened his eyes and shut them because of the sudden light, _"Wait! ... LIGHT!?"_

He sat himself up and looked around, he was in a brightly lit room with a few windows opened.

"Oh, you're up..." A soft voice spoke from behind him.

Natsu turned around to see a girl his age, dressed in a gray kimono, she had blueish-black hair and her eyes were lavender colored.

He pointed a shaky finger at her, "A- a...You're a-..." He started hyperventilating, "You're ALIVE!"

The girl rose an eyebrow, "Of course I'm alive...why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of the disease!"

"The what?" She tilted her head.

"The the one that killed everyone!"

"What!? When did this happen?" She furrowed her brows.

Natsu sighed, "It happened a year ago...in less than a week, almost everyone died of a disease."

The girl patted his back, "That's so horrible..."

Natsu stared at the ground, "I saw all my friends die...and I couldn't do anything about it." His eyes were watering now.

The girl hugged him, "It's okay...you're not alone anymore."

Natsu smiled at her, "...sniff...thanks..." He looks around the room, "But... you?"

She smiled, "What about me?"

He stood up, and looked out the window, "Do you have any friends or family?"

She snapped her finger, "I have Kitsune!"

Natsu squinted his eyes at her, "A what now?"

A dark-orange colored fox jumped in from the window and got between them.

"That's Kitsune..." She patted it's head and the fox went to the corner of the room to nap.

She grabbed a headband with a metal plate on it, from a bookshelf. "I don't remember anything that happened to me before a few moths ago...I woke up in this forest, all I had was this headband and the clothes on my back...I was hungry and confused, but Kitsune helped me..." She rubbed the fox's back, "I found this shrine and I've been in this forest since then."

Natsu stared at her, "You don't remember anything?"

She looked at her feet, "I don't even remember my name..."

Natsu grabbed her shoulders, "Lets change that! How about I call you...Hinata?"

She smiled, "That sounds like a great name...I love it."

 **0ooo The next day ooo0**

Natsu convinced Hinata to come with him to Magnolia, so now they were walking through yet another forest.

Natsu and Hinata were walking together and Kitsune was chasing any random butterflies that came his way.

Natsu yawned, "Man... I was so bored before I met you!"

Hinata met his eye, "Really?"

Natsu lit his finger on fire, "When the boredom hits, I just shoot bottles or trees with my fire...what do you do?"

Hinata put a finger on her cheek, "Lets see... Kitsune and I chase each other sometimes...and when we're hungry, we see who can find the most food...winner gets all the berries."

Natsu slumped, "Man that's so much fun... It's just so boring to shoot bottles by yourself."

"Yeah...sigh..." Hinata looked to the sky, "Do you think we're the last two people alive?"

He waved her off, "Don't be so negative... There's TWO people still alive in the world! I'd say that's a win!"

"Guess you're right..."

 **0ooo One week later ooo0**

They had finally made it to Magnolia town.

Hinata looked at the beautiful buildings that filled up the town, "They look so impressive..." She looked to her left, there was a large park with beautiful pink trees. To her right was a billboard with a blond model, "I don't like that for some reason..."

Natsu brought her to the Fairy tail guild hall, "Welcome to my HOME!"

Hinata looked inside, it was filled with pictures, statues, boxes of food, sake and... "What are these Natsu?"

Natsu looked at the manga she was holding, "Oh, that's just an old manga."

Hinata flipped a page and it showed lewd drawings, "Oh my..."

Natsu snatched the book from her, "Haha...that's not interesting...how about I give you a tour of the place?"

"Yes please!"

* * *

 _ **Change Scene**_

* * *

"Here we have our ever burning pile or garbage..." Natsu motioned to an enormous pile of trash that kept burning and polluting the air.

Hinata stared at the fire, "So, majestic..."

Natsu brought her to the next place, "Here we have my super hole of darkness..." Natsu grabbed Hinata's shoulder, before she fell into the large hole that she was looking at.

"Does it have a bottom?"

Natsu held his chin and thought about it for a moment, "...well, I made it, so no." Hinata nodded her head.

The next place they visited was a nearby beach, "This is the giant spiked ball of sand that I have conquered." There was giant structure of sand, it made an enormous sphere with spikes of various sizes layering its shell.

Hinata tried looking to the top of the structure, "That looks bigger than the buildings in the city..."

Natsu leaned against it as he polished his nails, "It is big...and it's mine."

"Why is it just yours?" Hinata pouted at him.

"Because I conquered it..."

Hinata jumped on top of a horizontal spike, "I can get to the top too!"

Natsu jumped up and tackled her. "Ow!" Hinata squinted her eyes at him, "What was that for?"

"It's dangerous to climb this!"

"Fine..." Hinata crossed her arms and pouted.

Natsu helped her get up and after they dusted themselves off, they went to their next stop.

They were now in a room filled with weapons and armor, "This is Erza's room... She's was a horrible demon who used to haunt my life... But she was like an older sister to me."

Hinata looked around, there were various armors, some looked indestructible, some looked like they belonged in a different era and some looked impractical, "This one doesn't look like it can protect you from anything...and this one just has cat ears and a tail glued to it..."

Natsu scratched his head, "Yeah...I don't know either, Erza was weird like that."

Hinata rubbed her hands against the soft metal of the armor with wings, "Is it okay if I put one of these on?"

"Sure..."

Hinata stared at him.

He squinted his eyes at her, "What?"

"You're suppose to go outside and wait Natsu."

"Oh."

While he waited by the door, he heard meal hitting metal as Hinata changed, then the noises stopped.

"Um, Natsu...?"

"Yeah?"

"I need your help with something, BUT you have to close your eyes when you come in!"

Natsu decided to ignore her comment about closing his eyes and just barged in.

Hinata had tried slipping into the armor, head-first and now her head and arms were stuck. Natsu slapped a hand on his face and tried not to laugh, but a few snickers escaped. "I told you not to look!"

* * *

After helping her out of the armor, Natsu brought them to a very foggy lake, "I call this...dead man's lake..."

Hinata looked at the green water, an eerie light was coming from its bottom and there were ships that seemed like they broke right before they could get to shore, "Wh-Why is it called dead man's lake?"

Natsu lit his hand on fire and brought it close to his face for dramatic effect, "Because it killed ME!"

"Aaaaaaaagh!" Hinata pushed Natsu into the lake.

He pulled his head out of the lake and spit out the dirty water, "You do realize that I was just joking right?"

Hinata pointed a shaky finger at him, "N-Natsu, behind you..."

Natsu looked behind and saw green algae rising from the water, it was taking shape and heading towards them

* * *

 _ **AN: And you just got cliffhanged! (Is that the correct term?) Anyways I'll post chapter 2 very soon, but this was just meant to be a one-shot at first, let me know if you guys liked it enough for me to write a chapter 3 or more than that (I'll finish writing chapter 2 in just another day.)**_

 ** _Hope you guys liked it, (My stories get better as you keep reading by the way.)_**


End file.
